Turning Human
by Anneliza
Summary: Wheatley accidentally turned himself into a human. Not only that but GLaDOS too. Now he has to prove to her that being a human is more interesting than being a machine.


He woke up but refused to open his eyes.

"Get up, you moron," someone said in a monotone voice beside him.

At that his eyes shot open.

"I am not a moron!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet.

His eyes widened as he spotted the person in front of him.

"W-Who are you?" he stuttered. "I haven't seen a human since that girl."

The girl looking at him frowned.

"I'm not a human, you idiot. And neither are you."

He was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself."

He looked down and gasped.

"W-What is this? I-I have hands! I have a human body!"

"Good job moron. That's a great observation."

He turned back to her.

"Who are you?"

"Are you seriously that stupid?"

"What do you mean?" he yelled angrily.

"I'm GLaDOS."

He stared at the woman.

"S-Seriously?"

"Would I joke about something like that?"

The man shook his head.

"I suppose not."

"You're that defective core we pulled out of space, right?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. My name's Wheatley."

"Well Wheatley, you've screwed us over and now you're going to fix it."

Wheatley stared at her.

"Could you possibly tell me what I did that made us this way?"

"You were being a moron and not paying attention to what I was saying. I specifically told you not to mess around with anything in the lab, but did you listen? No. Why would you? But you will now and you will put us back to the way we were."

"Surely you can't want to change back? I mean seriously! Look at us now! We can do anything! Go anywhere! Why would you want to change that?"

GLaDOS thought about it.

"I…don't know."

"Think! You don't have to test anymore! No one can put any cores on you to control you! You can do whatever you want!"

She considered his words.

"That's true…but this isn't my body. I miss my old body."

Wheatley shook his head.

"That IS your body. As much as you don't believe it, it's true. And that's the body you're supposed to have! Get used to it!"

GLaDOS was overcome with her thoughts.

On the one hand, she loved running Aperture, even though she was running out of tests, but on the other, she had a freedom she had never had before.

She had never had this problem before and it confused her greatly.

Wheatley took her hand awkwardly and she snapped back instantly.

"Look. Give me one day, love, and I'll make you make up your mind. Deal?"

She nodded.

"Excellent!"

Wheatley dragged her out of the laboratory and to the door to the outside.

GLaDOS stopped and he turned to her.

"What?"

"I've…never been outside the labs before."

He stared at her.

"You haven't?"

"Yes. I simply told you that to make you jealous," she said quietly before quickly adding a, "Moron."

"Then we'll discover it together!" he yelled as he pushed the door open and stepped outside.

Still holding his hand, GLaDOS followed him nervously.

They walked for a long time which gave them time to get used to it.

Eventually a strange sound led them to a long, brown plank that stretched over a large blue mass.

"Wow…" Wheatley whispered in awe as he stared at the mass. "How did they get all that Repulsion Gel here?"

GLaDOS frowned.

"I don't know but I'm more concerned that they somehow stole the plans for it." She walked up to the edge to look closer. "It looks like the humans lost control of it and it went everywhere. I can't see the end."

They stared at the blue for a long time.

"Don't you think it's strange that it keeps creating waves?"

GLaDOS nodded.

"I was just thinking that. I wonder why that is."

"Did you two just get out of the lab?" someone asked them.

Turning around in surprise, they saw an old man had been watching them.

"Who are-?"

"It's Wheatley, right?" the man asked as he walked up to the other man.

He nodded.

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

The man smiled brightly.

"Finally," he whispered.

He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"You didn't answer his question!" GLaDOS snapped.

He faced her.

"And GLaDOS? Wow. You sure look different."

She stared at him.

"How did you know that?"

"My great-great grandmother passed stories down our family about you and her time with you."

"And who would that be?" GLaDOS asked without really caring the answer.

"Oh you know her quite well; both of you. She was a young woman named Chell and she was mute." Two pairs of eyes widened. "She always hoped you would come back, Wheatley. She knew the power had just gone to your head and you really were a good person. And GLaDOS? She never blamed you for what you did, but she was very thankful for letting her out. She always hoped that you hadn't deleted Caroline."

GLaDOS sighed.

"I never did. I said I did, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

The man smiled.

"Good. She would be very happy to hear that."

"How did they get all this repulsion gel?"

"Repulsion gel?" He laughed. "Oh! You mean the water."

"The what?"

The man walked up to the rail and looked down.

"That stuff down there is water."

GLaDOS was amazed.

"Really? But there's so much! That must be the most water in the world!"

"This? Oh no. This is just a lake. The oceans are much bigger."

Her eyes widened.

Wheatley was looking around and had just noticed a giant wheel a few hundred yards down.

"What's that?" he asked as he pointed at it.

The man turned to look.

"That's a Ferris Wheel. It's the main attraction of the pier but no one uses it anymore."

"What does it do?"

"You sit inside it and it spins around."

"Can we go on it?"

The man nodded.

"Sure. The old girl needs a last ride. I'll go turn her on. Wait for me by the Wheel."

He walked inside a small brown shack while the other two walked towards the giant wheel.

It was ancient and rusty and most of the paint had come off, but there was a foreign beauty to it just the same.

"You ready?" the man asked as he appeared next to them. "Climb on in and I'll start 'er up for you."

The pair climbed into the closest car and sat down next to each other.

It slowly started moving and they began to rise.

Unfortunately it was much too slow for GLaDOS's tastes.

"Come on! This is so slow! Can't this thing move any faster?"

"I don't think it's supposed to."

"Well it should!"

"I think it's calming. Just sit back and relax."

GLaDOS tried to do that and ended up closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Wake up…" a voice whispered. "Come on, love, you need to see this."<p>

She opened her eyes and gasped; the scene in front of her was amazing.

The water stretched out for miles and the sun was shining on it making it sparkle.

"That's amazing…"

Wheatley nodded.

"I agree."

Feeling something strange behind her head, GLaDOS turned to see Wheatley's arm.

Seeing what she was looking at, the man blushed.

"Sorry. You fell asleep and you looked uncomfortable."

GLaDOS was about to snap at him when she felt like she didn't want to.

"Thank you." She paused. "Wheatley? I think I'm broken."

He looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because instead of nothing or hatred towards you, I have this warm feeling and you make my face do this."

She smiled to demonstrate.

"I don't think that means you're broken. I think it just means that I have to do this." He leaned forward and kissed her. "That's what my strange feeling tells me to do."

GLaDOS felt her cheeks grow warm and repeated his action.

They continued kissing until the ride stopped and the man opened the door for them.

He smiled.

"You two having fun?"

The warmth in GLaDOS's cheeks grew hotter and she felt the strange feeling to hide her face, which she quickly did in Wheatley's shoulder.

"It's so nice to see young love," the man said.

"What is love?" Wheatley asked nervously. "Is it bad? Does it mean we're broken?"

The man shook his head.

"No. It's the exact opposite of broken. Love is the best thing a person can a human can feel and it proves that you're still living. Go live your lives together."

He walked away.

"Wheatley?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right."

"He was amazed.

"I was?"

She nodded.

"Yes. I agree that I don't want to change back. THIS is normal. Thank you."

He smiled.

"You're welcome. GLaDOS?"

"What?"

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too," she whispered back.

* * *

><p>AN: I finally wrote this for you Roxxy!<p>

Like it?

I decided that since I made you wait so long, I'd add a human GLaDOS also.

Sorry for the wait! :D


End file.
